warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Donderslags fanfictions/Oneshots/Avonturen in de SterrenClan
Niet alleen levende krijgers hebben verhalen te vertellen, soms maakt de SterrenClan ook een avontuur mee die vertelt moet worden! Lees hier de avonturen die de SterrenClankrijgers beleven en geniet ervan! De weg naar huis Dit eerste verhaal is vanwege mijn eerste jubileum hier en mijn 5000ste bewerking, geniet ervan! De meesten krijgers dromen ervan om een waardige dood te sterven, maar als alles niet goed uitpakt heb je geen keuze meer. Dan kan je nog het geluk hebben dat de SterrenClan besluit je te laten reïncarneren, al gebeurt dat maar zelden. In de meeste gevallen ga je dan gewoon naar je voorouders om daar de rest van je tijd door te brengen en je nakomelingen zo goed mogelijk te helpen. Maar een waardige dood sterven, daar heb je geen kans meer op. Of je moet een nieuw doel hebben gevonden in het leven en dat volbrengen. Ook is het leven in de SterrenClan anders, want in tegenstelling tot de Clans rond het meer, heeft de SterrenClan geen helpers. Of is er toch nog iets daarna wat onze Sterrenkrijgers leidt, anders zou deze jonge krijger nooit op het goede pad terecht zijn gekomen om zijn droom te vervullen. ‘Aanvallen!’ Het bos was gevuld met krijgers. Sommigen hadden de sterren in vachten en sommigen stonken een uur in de wind, met duistere blikken vol haat. Het was oorlog op een plek waar vrede had moeten zijn en nu was het chaos. De katten van de SterrenClan waren overstuur en de meesten hadden niet alles meer op een rijtje. Katten die niet hadden moeten vervagen vervaagden. Bruinlicht kon er zo en paar opnoemen. Donderster, Schaduwster, Windster, Hemelster, Rivierster en Vuurster. Alsof iemand hun ooit had kunnen vergeten! Had het te maken met de profetie van de Negen Profeten? Niemand wist het, maar één ding was zeker: grote duisternis was op weg naar de zes Clans rond het meer en allen zouden getest worden tot het uiterste. Bruinlicht worstelde al dagen met een tweestrijd. Zou hij samen met Holbuik opzoek moeten gaan naar zijn neefje, Sprintpoot, of zou hij moeten wachten en hier zij aan zij met zijn kameraden strijden? Hij wist het niet en zijn vader had ook geen enkel idee. Langs hem trippelde enkele SterrenClankrijgers, waarschijnlijk naar het gevecht dat gaande was. ‘Ga je niet mee?’ vroeg Tonijnstaart, een vroegere RivierClankrijger. Bruinlicht twijfelde even over wat hij zou zeggen. ‘Ik kom zo pas, ik moet eerst nog wat doen.’ De grijze kater knikte en sprong toen samen met Paddenbes en Leeuwvaren weg. Bruinlicht draaide zich om en draafde met grote stappen verder. Waar was Holbuik? Hij had zo’n gevoel dat het nu of nooit was. Zou alles goed gaan met Sprintpoot? ''Hij baalde ervan dat Wespkit er niet meer was. Zij was de zus van Sprintpoot en had altijd alles over voor haar familie. Ze was al erg vroeg gestorven, maar heeft haar uiterste best gedaan om nog voor haar broer en ouders te zorgen. Uiteindelijk had ze haar leven in de SterrenClan opgegeven zodat haar vader een nieuw, gelukkiger leven kon leiden, maar daardoor zou zij op geen enkele manier meer bestaan. In de verte spotte hij Rietsteel, de RivierClanmedicijnkat. De bruine kater keek verwilderd om zich heen. ‘Hallo?’ riep hij. Bruinlicht was even vergeten dat het halve maan was en dat het tijd was voor de medicijnkatten om met hun voorouders samen te tongen. Er zouden niet veel katten bij de Maanpoel liggen, gokte Bruinlicht. Rietsteel en Melkpoot waren namelijk de enige medicijnkatten in de Clans, sinds de anderen vermoord waren. Toen Bruinlicht niemand op de kater zag afstappen, besloot hij zelf maar naar zijn broer toe te gaan. ‘Gegroet, Rietsteel. Gaat alles goed in de RivierClan?’ Door de drukte had Bruinlicht nauwelijks tijd gehad om zijn vroegere Clan in de gaten te houden en wist dus niet wat er gaande was. Hij was dan ook niet verbaasd toen Rietsteel hem niet begrijpend aanstaarde, want meestal waren SterrenClankatten van alles op de hoogte. ‘Hertenkit, Wespenkit, Splinterkit, Eendenkit en Snavelkit groeien met de dag en Lichtkit en Sprintkit doen het ook erg goed.’ Bruinlicht kromp ineen bij het horen van de naam “Sprintkit”, het deed hem meteen denken aan zijn taak die Eendenhart hem had opgedragen. Kon hij het echt wel maken om nog langer te wachten? ‘Verder is Visster een leven verloren aan de vossen en hebben Regenpoot, Stroompoot en Vlammenpoot hun krijgersnamen ontvangen. Ze zijn nu Regendans, Stroomvloed en Vlammenvonk!’ verklaarde de medicijnkat. Bruinlicht knikte. ‘Dat is uitstekend nieuws!’ Rietsteel schuifelde ongemakkelijk op zijn poten. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg Bruinlicht. ‘Nou, op de Grote Vergadering kregen we te horen dat –’ Hij werd onderbroken door een blauwgrijze, jonge kat. ‘Rietsteel! Het spijt me dat ik zo laat ben. De SterrenClan heeft het druk in deze tijd.’ Rietsteels ogen werden rond van bezorgdheid. ‘Gaat alles wel goed dan hier?’ Waterplons keek onzeker naar Bruinlicht. De dode medicijnkat wilde antwoorden, maar Bruinlicht was hem net voor. ‘We hebben het onder controle.’ Rietsteel versmalde zijn ogen eventjes, maar zei verder niets. Naast Bruinlicht voelde hij Waterplons’ haren overeind komen en zijn pupil werd groter. ‘Jij zoekt degene met een bespikkeld hart in de vorm van een blad.’ Rietsteel keek hem geschrokken aan. ‘Kon je me niet gewoon vertellen wie het is?’ zei hij daarna. ‘De andere Clans weten het vast al en de RivierClan is dadelijk enige zonder een nieuwe medicijnkat! Waarom komt diegene niet gewoon naar me toe!’ Langzaam begon de bruine medicijnkat te vervagen. ‘Omdat zijn hart bespikkeld is!’ riep Waterplons hem nog na. Bruinlicht zuchtte. ‘Ik wou dat we gewoon konden vertellen wie het was.’ Waterplons knikte. ‘Dat zou alles zoveel makkelijker maken, maar het moet op deze manier, dan hebben ze nog een keuze, het is tenslotte hun leven, die van ons is al geweest.’ Een diep gegrom steeg op vanuit Bruinlichts keel. ‘Die van ons was te kort!’ Boos stampte hij weg en rende naar de rivier. Meteen dook hij erin en ontspande zich terwijl hij zwom tussen de rustige stromingen. De geur van zijn vader en Hertenweide vulde zijn neusgaten en hij draaide zich om en liet zich met het water mee voeren. ‘Holbuik! Hertenweide!’ Zijn vader en zijn vriendin stonden zij aan zij vissen te vangen en keken verschrikt op. ‘Moeten jullie niet vechten?’ vroeg hij. Hertenweide snoof. ‘Hetzelfde kunnen we aan jou vragen! Wij doen tenminste wat nuttigs!’ Bruinlichts nekharen kwamen langzaam overeind. Hij en die poes klikte nooit echt goed, al waren ze beiden er altijd gebrand op geweest om het beste voor de Clan te doen. ‘In de SterrenClan is geen honger, dus wat is er nuttig aan?’ wierp hij tegen. Hij klom op de kant en trippelde de rest van het stuk naar hun toe. ‘Wanneer alles op zijn kop staat moet je soms tijd voor jezelf nemen. De SterrenClan is gevuld met krijgers, we hoeven zeker niet allemaal te vechten tegen het Duistere Woud?’ miauwde zijn vader. ‘Als we hier dan toch niet hoeven te zijn, waarom gaan we dan niet opzoek naar ''Sprintpoot? Dat zou pas nuttig zijn.’ Holbuik slikte even. ‘En wat als jullie wel nodig zijn?’ Hertenweide stapte voor Holbuik en sloeg haar staart om hem heen. Frustratie prikkelde Bruinlichts vacht. Sinds mijn moeder is overleden voor de tweede keer is de poes meer bezig met Holbuik dan haar eigen partner! Ze mochten dan beste vrienden zijn, maar dat betekent niet dat je je als zijn geliefde moet gedragen! Vuur brandde in Bruinlichts borst. ‘Je bent alleen maar bang dat hij niet meer terugkomt! Want dan moet je de hele tijd alleen zijn.’ Hertenweide’s staartpuntje zwiepte langzaam heen en weer. ‘En wat dan nog? Heb ik daar het recht niet op? We hebben al die tijd samen geleefd en als hij nu doodgaat zal ik hem nooit meer zien!’ Bruinlicht staarde de poes boos aan. ‘Jullie hebben tenminste een goed leven gehad! Jij stierf van ouderdom en Holbuik ook zo ongeveer! Ik stierf van Groenhoest toen ik nog niet eens mijn eigen kits had of een leerling! Goudsvuur en ik hadden zo gelukkig kunnen worden en toen gingen we dood!’ Stilte omhulde hen als een koude bries en na een diepe zucht kalmeerde Bruinlicht weer. ‘Het spijt me, het is gewoon dat ik zo graag nog verder had willen leven. Ik had commandant willen worden en leerlingen willen trainen, mijn Clangenoten beschermen en mijn leven voor hen geven, maar in plaats van dat allemaal stierf ik door een ziekte! Ik heb er lang over getwijfeld of ik Sprintpoot wilde zoeken of dat ik hier zou genieten van mijn leven en langzaam zou wegrotten. Maar deze missie geeft mij weer een doel in het leven -al is het niet echt een leven meer- en geeft mij de kans om te sterven als een krijger, een waardige dood en dat is alles waar ik voor vraag. Manenlang strijden tegen het Duistere Woud heeft geen zin meer. Ik weet zeker dat er meer achter Eendenharts opdracht zat om zijn verloren zoon te vinden. Jullie weten allemaal dat hij niet gewoon was, al heeft hij niks speciaals in zijn leven bereikt, volgens mij is het toch ergens goed voor geweest. Ik denk dat Sprintpoot specialer is dan wij beseffen en volgens mij kan hij ons heel goed helpen.’ Hij voelde zijn mond droog worden en nam even pauze om een slokje water te drinken. Toen hij weer opkeek zag hij Holbuik met neergeslagen ogen zijn hoofd buigen. ‘Je hebt gelijk. We moeten dit doen. Sprintpoots bestemming was nooit te vervullen geweest bij de Clans bij het meer. Zijn bestemming moest vervult worden hier, in de SterrenClan.’ Hij keek even naar Hertenweide die hem een bemoedigend knikje gaf. ‘Ik zal met je met je meegaan om onze bloedverwant thuis te brengen.’ Bruinlichts vader duwde zijn neus tegen die van zijn vriendin. ‘Ik wens jullie ontzettend veel succes. En kom alsjeblieft veilig thuis. Ook jij, Bruinlicht.’ De poes gaf hem een vlugge lik tussen zijn oren. Daarna rende ze het bos in en even later hoorde hij in de verte nog haar aanvalskreet. Eindelijk ben ik van haar af. ‘Laten we direct gaan!’ stelde hij voor. ‘Hoe eerder we Sprintpoot vinden, hoe eerder we onze problemen kunnen oplossen!’ Zijn vader knikte en versnelde zijn pas. Maar ze waren nog geen staartlengte verder of de aarde verschoof onder Bruinlichts poten en hij viel het water in. Wat eerst een rustig stroompje was geweest was nu een woeste rivier geworden. Met krachtige pootslagen probeerde Bruinlicht naar de kant te zwemmen, maar hij kwam niet vooruit. ‘Niet tegen de stroming in proberen te zwemmen!’ riep Holbuik die naast hem aan de kant aan het rennen was. ‘Zwem vooruit en ga langzaam naar de kant toe!’ Bruinlicht deed zoals hem verteld werd en zwom vooruit. Langzaam kwam hij steeds dichter bij de oever en toen hij het riet te pakken kreeg, hield hij zich stevig vast. Holbuik pakte hem bij zijn nekvel en trok hem omhoog. ‘Wat een goed begin van de reis!’ snorde zijn vader. Bruinlicht schudde zijn hoofd lachend. Zijn vader wist altijd wel een grapje van iets te maken en dat bewonderde hij heel erg. Hij had meer het serieuze karakter van zijn moeder geërfd. Hij speurde de omgeving om zich heen af. ‘Waar zijn we?’ vroeg hij zich hardop af. Holbuik haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Ik heb geen idee, maar het is niet de SterrenClan, dat is zeker.’ Achter hen ritselde de struiken heen en weer en sprong een schildpadpoes naar hun toe. ‘Kijk eens aan,’ grijnsde ze. ‘Als dat niet Sterrenkatjes zijn!’ Hij kon zien dat haar poten tintelde van plezier, want ze was constant kleine sprongetjes aan het maken, alsof ze weer even in vorm moest komen. ‘Hier heb ik lang op gewacht! Ik moet mijn wraak nog nemen op de RivierClan!’ Ze ontblootte haar tanden en maakte haar vacht dik. Bruinlicht slikte even toen hij zag hoe scherp de nagels van de poes waren. Haar snuit was erg lang en haar ogen groot en rond. Een beetje misvormd, vond Bruinlicht. Hij had verwacht dat zijn vader wel een hilarische opmerking zou maken over de rare kop van de poes, maar toen hij de blik van Holbuik zag, was dat alles behalve onserieus en spot. De groene ogen waren vol met haat en vuur. ‘Ik heb genoeg verhalen over jou gehoord, Vogelbek,’ siste hij. Trots hief de poes haar kin op. ‘Ik ben blij dat mijn naam nog steeds bekend is. Ik zal dan nooit zo schrikbarend zijn geweest, maar ik heb mijn litteken in de RivierClan gekrast en die halen ze er nooit meer uit!’ Holbuiks haren kwamen overeind en stonden zo ongeveer recht omhoog. ‘Je hebt het mis!’ gromde hij. ‘Jouw daad heeft de RivierClan misschien toen pijn gedaan, maar wij geven helemaal niks om je. Biesneus! Zij was pas een angstaanjagende kat!’ Vogelbeks ogen flitste een schicht van woede. ‘Hoe durf je! Zij kwam nog voor mij!’ Holbuik snoof. ‘Daarom juist, jij bent gewoon een verhaaltje voor de kits om in slaap te vallen. Biesneus is een kat waar we nog steeds bang voor zijn!’ De schildpadpoes had er genoeg van en besprong Holbuik. Schoppend en krijsend haalde ze haar klauwen over de vacht van de vroegere RivierClankrijger en beet hem overal waar ze de kans kreeg. Bruinlicht stond niet langer stil en greep haar bij haar nekvel. Hij gooide haar in de rivier en de Duistere Woud krijger werd meegevoerd door de stroming. Holbuik schudde zijn hoofd. Zijn schrammen waren zich alweer aan het genezen, dat was het voordeel van een SterrenClankat zijn. ‘Een moederkat die zo is geworden, echt ongelooflijk.’ ‘We kunnen het beste van een afstand de rivier volgen. We weten niet zeker of Vogelbek helemaal dood is of dat ze zichzelf op de kant heeft gekregen,’ zei Holbuik. Bruinlicht was het daar volledig mee eens en knikte. ‘Het is trouwens een hele bijzondere rivier. Het heet de Sterrenstorm en stroomt overal in de gronden boven de levende en dode wereld. Zonder deze rivier kom je meestal niet bij andere plekken. Het Duistere Woud en de SterrenClan zijn een uitzondering, omdat zij onder hetzelfde geloof vallen en de Stam van de Eeuwige Jacht bevat ook voorouders van ons. De Sterrenstorm stroomt overal en nergens dus kom je altijd wel ergens uit. Soms gebruiken we het weleens om de katten rond het meer iets te geven. Bijvoorbeeld bepaalde kruiden die ze nodig hebben. Het is trouwens ook hetzelfde water als dat door de Maanpoel stroomt.’ Bruinlicht keek bewonderend naar de rivier. Hij had nooit geweten dat het water er in zo belangrijk was. Maar dat deed er nu niet toe. ‘Laten we verder gaan.’ Holbuik knikte en samen trippelden ze verder. De rest van de reis was erg stil en vermoeiend. Er leek geen einde te komen aan het donkere woud en Bruinlichts pootkussentjes begonnen pijn te doen van het vele lopen op de dode takjes en bladeren die de bosgrond bevlekte. ‘Misschien moeten we ons in de rivier laten vallen,’ opperde Holbuik. Bruinlicht keek verontwaardigd naar zijn vader. ‘Waarom zouden we dat doen?’ ‘Ik denk dat de enige manier is om in een andere hemel te komen.’ ‘Hoe komen we eigenlijk terug in de SterrenClan?’ Holbuik fronste even bij het horen van de vraag. ‘Ik denk dat we moeten denken aan de plaats waar we willen zijn. Dan zal de Sterrenstorm ons erheen brengen.’ Ze besloten dat het een poging waard was en tegelijkertijd sprongen ze de rivier in. Ineens begonnen de steentjes langs de oever op en neer te springen. ‘Daar zijn ze!’ krijste een kat in de verte. Duistere Woudkrijgers! ‘Zwem!’ schreeuwde Holbuik en hij gaf zijn zoon een harde duw. Met krachtige pootslagen kwam Bruinlicht vooruit. Doordat de stroming steeds sterker werd ging hij sneller en sneller, maar niet snel genoeg. De krijgers kwamen steeds dichterbij en haalde hun haast in. ‘Denk aan Sprintpoot!’ proestte Holbuik die bijna verstikte in het water omdat de stroming zo sterk was geworden. Bruinlicht sloot zijn ogen en stelde zijn neefje voor. Een enthousiaste, soms wat sukkelachtige, bruinblonde kater met lange poten en gele ogen als de zon. Hij leek best veel op Eendenhart toen die nog een leerling was en zou waarschijnlijk in zijn voetsporen hebben getreden als zijn lot anders was geweest. Hij opende zijn ogen en hoopte ergens anders te zijn, maar hij rook nog steeds de stinkende geur van dood, modder en as. In de verte zag hij enkele rotsen waar het water gemakkelijk doorheen ging. Maar wij zullen daar niet tussen passen! Hij waagde het om nog één keer achterom te kijken. Een kleine, donkergrijs gestreept katertje had hen bijna ingehaald samen met een lichtbruine poes met wonderbaarlijk lange oren. Sprintpoot! Sprintpoot! Sprintpoot! Hij focuste zich op niks anders meer. Die jonge kater was op dit moment zijn enige hoop. Hij voelde hoe zijn neus nat werd, niet van het water, maar van de mist die opeens was opgekomen. Zijn vacht prikkelde en voordat hij het wist voelde hij grond onder zijn poten. Hij knipperde en probeerde zo wat te kunnen zien van de omgeving, maar hij zag niks, op de mist na dan. ‘Holbuik?’ vroeg hij voorzichtig. De bruine kater waadde nog wat verder door het water en voelde rietstengels in zijn neus prikken. Hij sprong op de kant en schudde zijn vacht los. ‘Holbuik?’ herhaalde hij, deze keer wat harder. Langzaam verdwenen de druppels in de lucht en werd zijn visie wat helderder. In de verte zag hij een eenzame kater bij de rivier staren. De kat zat levenloos naar de rivier te staren en verroerde nog geen haar. Is dat Sprintpoot? Dat moet wel! Hij rende naar hem toe. ‘Sprintpoot! Sprintpoot!’ De kater reageerde maar niet en bleef zitten waar hij zat. Bruinlicht stopte vlak voor zijn neefje. ‘Sprintpoot?’ Zijn mauw was deze keer iets zachter en voorzichtiger. Gemakzuchtig draaide de kater zich om. Zijn ogen waren donker en leeg. Er was geen greintje emotie in de blik van de kamer te herkennen. Totdat van achter hem twee klauwen hem vast grepen en hij werd meegetrokken. En alhoewel er angst in zijn ogen was verschenen, deed de kater geen moeite om zich te verzetten. ‘Sprintpoot!’ ‘''Bruinlicht?’ De stem van Holbuik wekte hem. Knipperend kwam hij overeind en staarde naar zijn vader. ‘Sprintpoot,’ mompelde hij. Holbuik keek hem bezorgd aan. ‘Gaat alles wel goed? Wat is er met Sprintpoot?’ Bruinlicht keek naar zijn poten. ‘Hij is in groot gevaar, misschien zijn we zelfs al ''te laat!’ ‘Wat?’ miauwde Holbuik geschrokken. ‘Nee, dat kan niet! Dan is alles voor niks geweest.’ Holbuik slikte en keek zijn zoon daarna strak aan. ‘Nee, dat weiger ik te geloven.’ Bruinlicht zuchtte. Was het echt waar? Was alles voor niets geweest? Hij keek om zich heen. ‘Waar zijn we eigenlijk?’ Holbuik haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Geen idee, ik heb zo’n plek als deze nog nooit gezien.’ Bruinlicht trippelde langs de oever. ‘Het is hier zo vredig, maar toch …’ Holbuik maakte zijn zin af, ‘Maar toch zo kil. Het voelt niet als thuis, hè?’ Bruinlicht knikte. Het was een prachtige omgeving, maar iets kneep zijn buik samen en gaf hem een akelig gevoel. ‘Welkom! Ik had jullie niet verwacht.’ Bruinlichts haren kwamen overeind en hij wendde zich snel om. ‘Wie ben jij?’ vroeg hij toen hij een grote, langharige, grijs gestreepte kater voor zich zag. De kater keek hen met fonkelende, blauwe ogen aan en schraapte zijn klauwen over het gras. ‘Ik ben Wolf,’ antwoordde hij rustig. Wolf vernauwde zijn ogen en keek hun onderzoekend aan. Zijn ogen werden groot en spoten vuur, alsof hij hun herkende. ‘Maar jullie zullen mij vast wel kennen als Wolfshuil!’ siste hij daarna. De haren van de grote kater sprongen overeind en hij ontblootte zijn tanden. ‘Ik heb lang gewacht op wraak op de Clankatten! Welkom in het Woud -’ Hij werd afgekapt door een andere stem. Een rode kater stapte uit de struiken achter Wolfshuil. ‘Wie zijn dat?’ vroeg de kater grommend. ‘Zijn ze net zoals de gevangene?’ Met een zwaai met zijn staart, stopte Wolfshuil de kater met praten. ‘Zwijg!’ Holbuik schuifelde ongeduldig op zijn poten. ‘Wolfshuil,’ mompelde hij, ‘Waar ken ik hem van?’ Bruinlicht knipperde met zijn ogen. Als iemand wat wist van katten uit het verleden, was zijn vader het wel. Toen zijn vader nog leefde zat hij al vol met verhalen over de katten van het Duistere Woud en de helden van de SterrenClan, en toen hij eenmaal dood was, werd het alleen nog maar erger. ‘Was die niet van Varenklauw?’ Opeens herinnerde Bruinlicht het verhaal weer over de poes die alle halfClankatten had uitgemoord en hoe Wolfshuil haar had gestopt. Maar de Clans hadden besloten om Wolfshuil alsnog te verbannen, zodat zoiets verschrikkelijks nooit meer zou voorkomen. Hij had niet gemerkt dat de kater dreigend voor hem was komen te staan. ‘Waag het niet om die naam hier nog één keer te zeggen! De volgende keer zullen er koppen vallen!’ ‘Waarom vermoord je ons niet gelijk? Dan zijn we er maar vanaf,’ zuchtte Holbuik. Bruinlicht staarde zijn vader ongelovig aan. Dat kon hij niet menen! Bruinlicht was de eerste keer al onwaardig gestorven, deze keer wilde hij een heldhaftige dood! Wolfshuil grijnsde terwijl de rode kater hen naar voren joeg. ‘Omdat jullie je nu een eeuwigheid zullen moeten vervelen! Wat is er pijnlijker dan dat? En als jullie eenmaal vervaagd zijn is jullie hele dode leven voor niks geweest, net zoals mijn heldendaad voor niets is geweest!’ Bruinlicht wriemelde zich door de struiken. Als hij ook maar één pootstap verkeerd zette, hapte de rode kater al naar hem. Met een gebogen kop strompelde Holbuik naast hem vooruit. ‘We hebben gefaald,’ murmelde hij. Een brok vormde in Bruinlichts keel en zonk daarna als een steen naar zijn buik. ‘Ik dacht dat de Sterrenstorm ons naar hem toe zou sturen, maar kennelijk is dat niet het geval.’ Wolfshuil keek over zijn schouders boos naar de twee katers. ‘Stilte!’ Het kamp was gevuld met vele, vele katten. Het strekte zich dan ook uit tot hoever Bruinlicht kon zien. Overal in het ravijn lagen nesten verscholen in kleine gaten en het was gevuld met katten. ‘Vervagen katten hier niet?’ vroeg Holbuik verschrikt toen hij zijn blik over de vallei liet glijden. ‘Nee,’ antwoordde de rode kater. ‘Iedereen die hier is, blijft hier voor altijd, dat is wat er zo fijn is aan het Woud der Verloren Zielen.’ Bij het horen van de naam voelde Bruinlicht een rilling over zijn ruggengraat lopen. Ze volgden Wolfshuil naar beneden en zagen daar een grote grot die bewaakt werd door vele katten. ‘Dit is jullie verblijfplaats voor het komende … nou ja, voor altijd eigenlijk.’ De kater lachte hard en stuurde ze daarna de grot in. De bewakers keken hun koeltjes aan en staarden hun na. Toen hij de grot binnenstapte kreeg hij nog een harde duw en viel met een smak op de grond. Naast hem hoorde hij Holbuik ook vallen. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg een bezorgde stem. Bruinlicht ging op zijn poten staan en schudde zijn vacht. ‘Het gaat wel,’ bromde hij. Hij keek op en richtte zijn ogen op de kat die voor hem stond. Zijn hartslag stopte toen hij zag wie het was. ‘Sprintpoot?’ vroeg hij ongelovig. De ogen van de bruinblonde kater voor hem werden groot van verbazing. ‘Ken je mij?’ Bruinlicht wilde zichzelf een harde mep geven. Sprintpoot had hem nooit gekend, Bruinlicht ging dood toen de kater net één maan was geworden en ze hadden dus nooit tijd gehad om een band op te bouwen. ‘Ik ben Eendenharts broer. Hij heeft mij op een missie gestuurd om jou te vinden.’ De jonge kater was even stil en keek toen naar Holbuik. ‘Opa!’ Holbuik lachte. ‘Fijn dat je mij nog herkent!’ Bruinlichts vader stapte op zijn kleinzoon af en gaf hem een grote lik. ‘Wat is er allemaal gebeurd? Ik heb zoveel vragen! Hoe gaat het met mijn familie? En hoe is Sneeuwvlok? Heeft hij nou eindelijk kits met Bijenstreep?’ Holbuik snorde. ‘Alles gaat goed met Sneeuwvlok. En ja, hij heeft kits gekregen. Lichtkit en Sprintkit!’ Sprintpoots ogen bewolkte, maar toch spotte Bruinlicht iets van genegenheid. ‘H-Hij heeft hem naar mij vernoemd?’ vroeg de kater met een bevende stem. Holbuik knikte. ‘Ze missen je allemaal zo erg. Weideklauw en Eendenhart hebben ook een nieuw nestje gekregen, zij wilden één kit daarvan eigenlijk al naar jou vernoemen, maar Sneeuwvlok vroeg erom, dus hebben ze zijn kit de naam gegeven.’ Sprintpoots ogen zaten vol verdriet, maar toch lachte hij. ‘En mijn vader? Is alles goed met hem?’ Bruinlicht keek even naar Holbuik, die hem een klein knikje gaf. ‘Je vader is helaas overleden. Door de tak waarmee hij jou redde, kwam er een splinter in zijn keel en die raakte ontstoken. Hij stierf nog voordat het nieuwe nestje van Weideklauw er was en heeft ze nooit gekend.’ Sprintpoot staarde naar de grond. ‘Dus het is allemaal mijn schuld dat hij dood is! Wat heb ik gedaan?!’ Holbuik stapte naar voren en duwde met zijn snuit Sprintpoots kin omhoog. ‘Dat is niet waar. En alhoewel Eendenhart een ongelukkig leven na jou dood leefde, heeft hij wel een nieuw leven gekregen waar hij geen problemen hoeft op te lossen. Eindelijk heeft hij zijn welverdiende rust, en dat allemaal omdat Wespkit haar geest aan hem gaf zodat hij opnieuw geboren kon worden. Ze zal altijd herinnert worden en we zullen haar voor eeuwig blijven eren.’ ‘Dus ik zie mijn vader en mijn zusje nooit meer?’ Sprintpoot zuchtte en ging liggen. ‘Ik had nooit weg moeten gaan. Maar ik wilde nog zoveel van de wereld zien!’ ‘En dat begrijpen we, echt waar. En wie weet zal je Eendenhart nog eens zien als hij opnieuw doodgaat. Ik weet zeker dat hij je nog heel graag een keer wil zien. Hij is degene die ons vroeg om naar jou op zoek te gaan om je thuis te brengen, als je dat wil dan,’ vertelde Bruinlicht. Sprintpoot knikte. ‘Dat zou ik heel graag willen! Ik wil mijn moeder en haar nieuwe jongen beschermen en de RivierClan vanuit de SterrenClan helpen! Ik heb mijn deel van de wereld gezien en vele hemelen bewandeld, maar het is mooi geweest. Ik wil weer terug naar mijn familie.’ Bruinlicht zuchtte van opluchting. Gelukkig maar, anders was alles voor niets geweest. ‘Maar hoe gaan we ooit ontsnappen? Er is geen weg naar buiten,’ murmelde Holbuik zachtjes, hij wilde niet dat de bewakers hem konden horen. ‘Daar weet ik misschien wel wat op!’ Hoop verlichte de gele ogen van de jonge, dode kater. Hij wenkte met zijn staart dat ze hem moesten volgen. Het was Bruinlicht nog niet opgevallen dat de grot een hoek had met een groot gat erin. ‘Dit gat is het begin van een hele hoop tunnels. Ergens heb je een tunnel van zachte aarde en zo heb ik geprobeerd mijn weg naar boven te graven,’ legde Sprintpoot uit. ‘Maar geen geluk?’ gokte Holbuik. Sprintpoot schudde zijn kop. ‘Dat is het niet. Als je te lang weg blijft worden de bewakers achterdochtig en komen je zoeken. Het is me nooit gelukt om het licht te vinden, maar ik weet bijna zeker dat ik er bijna ben.’ ‘Waar zijn ze?’ hoorde Bruinlicht in de verte. Het was de stem van Wolfshuil. Sprintpoots ogen werden groot van angst. ‘Snel! We moeten terug!’ Met Holbuik voorop haastten de SterrenClankrijgers zich terug naar de ingang van de grot. ‘Hier zijn we!’ riep Sprintpoot terwijl hij hijgend naast zijn oom en opa tot stilstand kwam. ‘We waren verstoppertje aan het spelen,’ loog Bruinlicht. De grote grijze kater versmalde zijn ogen. ‘Zijn jullie daar niet een beetje te oud voor?’ Holbuik stapte naar voren. ‘Zeker niet! In de SterrenClan verschijn je op het moment dat je het meest gelukkig was, en toen waren we jong en vrolijk!’ Wolfshuil snoof. ‘Het zal wel.’ ‘Van waar dit bezoek?’ vroeg Bruinlicht. ‘Ik wilde gewoon even kijken hoe het met onze nieuwe gevangenen ging. Maar blijkbaar vermaken jullie je prima. Ik kom over een maan wel terug om te kijken of jullie het dan nog steeds zo gezellig hebben!’ Grijnzend draaide de kater zich om en stampte weg. Holbuik zuchtte opgelaten. ‘We waren net op tijd zeg!’ Bruinlicht knikte ernstig. ‘Inderdaad, en daarom moeten we nu onze slag slaan, hij zal niet zo snel meer terugkomen!’ ‘Nu al? Zijn we daar klaar voor?’ Sprintpoots stem trilde. ‘Ja, het is nu of nooit. Hij zal niet verwachten dat we zo snel al ontsnappen.’ ‘Oké dan.’ Sprintpoot keek meer vastbesloten en dook de tunnel in. ‘Volg mij!’ Bruinlicht volgde zijn neefje, zigzaggend door de tunnels die elke keer weer verschilde van elkaar. Toen de geur van aarde en lucht zijn neusgaten vulden, maakte zijn hart een sprongetje. We zijn al bijna boven. ‘Laat mij maar graven,’ miauwde Holbuik zelfverzekerd. ‘Ik heb de grootste poten, dus zal het sneller gaan.’ Sprintpoot en Bruinlicht knikte en stapte achteruit zodat Holbuik zijn gang kon gaan. ‘Laten wij het aarde naar de zijkanten schuiven,’ stelde Bruinlicht voor. Sprintpoot knikte en schraapte met zijn poot het hoopje aarde dat Holbuik had veroorzaakt naar de zijkant. ‘Ik ruik de rivier al!’ Sprintpoot sprong opgewonden heen en weer. ‘Ik was bijna vergeten hoe die rook.’ Bruinlicht besefte zich nu pas dat de bruinblonde kat hier al een paar manen zat, zonder iemand om hem te vergezellen. Toen opeens begon de aarde om hun heen te trillen. ‘Ze zijn aan het ontsnappen!’ gilde een bewaker. Bruinlichts haren schoten overeind. Ze hebben ons door! '' Holbuik had de stem ook gehoord en begon sneller te graven. Een fel licht verblindde Bruinlicht even en hij keek weg. Sprintpoot stootte hem aan. ‘We zijn er!’ ‘Rennen!’ riep Holbuik. Zonder te kijken glipte hij de tunnel uit en rende over het gras heen. Zijn ogen raakte weer gewend aan het licht en meteen keek hij om zich heen. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij vele katten op hen af stormen. ‘Spring de rivier in!’ riep Holbuik. Maar de Woud der Verloren Zielenkrijgers kwamen steeds dichterbij. ‘We gaan het niet halen!’ joelde Bruinlicht, zijn stem vol paniek. ''Ik moet ze redden. Hij draaide zich om en stopte. Hij zette zijn vacht op en ontblootte zijn tanden en klauwen. Holbuik stopte achter hem. ‘Bruinlicht schiet op!’ riep zijn vader wanhopig. Bruinlicht keek om en keek zijn vader lang aan. ‘Bruinlicht … nee.’ Maar Bruinlicht knikte vastberaden. ‘Anders halen jullie het nooit. De missie is volbracht, pap, het is goed zo. Moge de Sterrenstorm je veilig thuisbrengen. Holbuik keek naar zijn zoon, zijn blik vol verdriet en trots. ‘Ik hou van je, Bruinlicht, en ik kan niet blijer zijn geweest jou vader te zijn. Rust in vrede, zoon.’ Daarna draaide de kater zich om en ging achter zijn kleinzoon aan. De eerste Zielenkrijgers besprongen hem en scheurde hem uit woede in stukken. Met zijn klauwen krabde hij hen over hun lichaam en gezichten. ‘Stop!’ hoorde hij Wolfshuil nog brullen. ‘Wat doen jullie? Laat hem leven! Alleen zo doen we hem echt pijn!’ Maar het was al te laat. Bruinlicht voelde zich met de hartslag zwakker worden en zijn zicht vertroebelde, maar het maakte hem niks meer uit. Hij hoorde twee plonzen en wist dat zijn missie was volbracht. Sprintpoot had eindelijk zijn weg naar huis gevonden en Holbuik kon terugkeren naar Hertenweide en zijn eigen ouders. En Bruinlicht? Die had zijn droom kunnen waarmaken door als een echte krijger te vechten en een waardige dood te sterven. Er was niks dat hij liever wilde. Op zijn manier had hij ook eindelijk zijn weg naar huis gevonden. Opnieuw werd hij verblind door een fel licht en even dacht hij de stem van Wespkit te herkennen. ‘Rust in vrede, Bruinlicht, je hebt het verdient.’ Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions; Oneshots